Dynamics
by and music
Summary: In which Phineas is obliviously confused, Ferb is waiting, and Isabella is the most awesome friend because she knows more than we give her credit for. Phineas/Ferb. Pre-slash. Drabble-collection. ONESHOT.


Hey guys! I just recently got into the fandom, so yeah, take care of me? The drabbles don't follow any concrete linear plot (Plot? What Plot?) so expect a little randomness here, but you could see them as related to each other. Or not. Depends on your goggles. Also, (pre-)slash warning. Don't say I didn't warn you.

And, oh yeah, they're older here. Phineas is 16 and Ferb is 18. With that said, hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Dynamics<strong>

In which Phineas is obliviously confused, Ferb is waiting, and Isabella is the most awesome friend because she knows more than we give her credit for. Pre-slash. Phineas/Ferb.

* * *

><p><em>Oak tree.<em>

Their precious oak tree witnessed most of what happens in Phineas and Ferb's relationship. It was there that started everything. Where they built those roller coasters and robots and buildings and restaurants back in their younger days. Where they lie down during the summer, with ice cream and cherry soda and sweat trickling down their faces. Where they sketched blueprints and sprayed paint and smeared motor oil in the air.

Where they slept in the lazy afternoons and held hands and just _be_. And maybe Ferb stole a chaste kiss or two, but Phineas didn't have to know that.

Their tree knows all their secrets, though.

_Advanced._

Phineas should be in a more advanced class right now, but he doesn't take the chance because he still wants to enjoy his school life. And Ferb, well, he should be in college right now. But he doesn't want to leave all his friends behind.

_Ferb._

He respects Ferb too much that he names everything they do after him. The Ferbettes, the F-games. Ferb is just way too awesome not to have anything named after him.

_Sketchbook._

Phineas' summer belongs to his sketchbook. All those blueprints and sketches and ideas are etched down on those pristine white papers (now dirty with smudged pencil lines and frequent erasures). But now he's older, and his hands fill the pages with sketches of green hair and ridiculously purple pants instead of gears and mechanisms and the physics of building a rocket ship.

He doesn't notice until Isabella points them out for him.

_Mute._

Ferb isn't shy. He just has a lot of things in his mind that he doesn't want to voice out. There's no need, not when there's Phineas who could be his Voice.

_Perfect._

Phineas isn't jealous of Ferb. No really, he isn't. And why would he be, anyway? Just because Ferb tops every talent in the world? 'Cause sure, he's an engineer, a movie director, a dancer, a singer, a multi-instrumentalist, a world-record breaker, and speaks in a plethora of languages. But hey, Phineas can do all of those too. He knows he could. He just has to put in a little more effort, a little more time.

Ferb's just a little bit perfect, that's all.

_Agreement._

Ferb gets it. Isabella likes Phineas, and Phineas doesn't know who he wants. He hasn't realized anything yet.

And Isabella gets it. Ferb likes Phineas, and Phineas likes Ferb. He just hasn't realized that just yet.

Until then, they'll keep coming after him, waiting until Phineas grows up and learns to sort his own feelings out.

_Proximity._

"Hey Ferb, how should you dance in a club? Like, should you be suggestive and stuff?" Because he wouldn't have any problems being in a musical, but going to a club is completely different.

Ferb quirks an eyebrow. "Did Fiona ask you out?" And Phineas nods, a bit embarrassed. Then Ferb stands up and pulls his brother's waist, and starts grinding him from behind. He sways around, his hands roaming around Phineas' body, going dangerously low. There's no music, and Phineas laughs at the whole situation.

Ferb lets go of him a moment too early and goes back to his bed like nothing happened. "I'm not allowing you to go clubbing until you can show me you can do that." He smirks ('cause he knows Phineas won't be able to), and Phineas doesn't know how the _hell _he's supposed to do that to his step-brother.

_Magnet._

Phineas isn't dense. He just needs more time to notice things. Because, you know, it's not like he _wants_ other people's attention. People just naturally gravitate to him. Isabella says it's probably because he's just that charismatic and loud enough to attract people.

Still, Ferb is a different matter entirely. Maybe it's the green hair, but girls are always all over him. Isabella wonders when Phineas will realize that the same truth applies to him as well.

_Secrets._

"You can tell me." Phineas says to him. "You know you can trust me."

And he doesn't get why Ferb remains mute about the topic, but Phineas is pretty much tired of those sleepless nights and those private thoughts that plagued his brother's mind. He doesn't know when it started, but somewhere along the way, Ferb stopped confiding everything with him. It makes him somewhat lonely.

_Pretty._

"Hey Isabella," Phineas says. "You're pretty today."

And while Isabella cherishes those three precious (_precious_) words, she kills the emotion and says, "Phineas, don't you mean Ferb is?"

Phineas laughs. "Well, yeah. I guess. It's Ferb after all."

He doesn't understand what he really means by it, she thinks. It's sad.

_Touch._

As if he couldn't get enough of Phineas' skin. It's becoming sick, really. Their step-brothers. Best friends. They grew up together, with about a year of that spent going to the same bathtub, and all of that spent going to the same bedroom. Isabella doesn't understand it, even though she tries for her sake.

But of course she couldn't. Even if Phineas touched her (held her hand like it's the most delicate thing in the world), it wouldn't have been thunder on her skin.

_Curiosity._

Sometimes Phineas' curiosity can be pretty dangerous, especially since he's naïve about a lot of things (because for a smart kid, he's pretty innocent in the realm of romance and teen angst). So it shouldn't have been a surprise when Isabella finds him on her porch one morning, drunk, and most likely stoned.

What surprised her more was that Phineas went to _her_ instead of Ferb. A curious thing, Phineas Flynn is.

_Two A.M._

There are lazy nights when both of them can't help but stay awake and they'll watch midnight shows until they fall asleep in the living room. Like ordinary couch potato teens. Candace just shakes her head and puts a blanket over them, ignoring the fact that somehow their fingers are tangled with each other's and Ferb is already protectively draped around Phineas as it is.

_Guts._

He's not a coward. He just knows that even if he shamelessly flirted with his brother, Phineas wouldn't get the message. But then, that's what makes him adorable anyway.

Plus, he doesn't want to destroy their delicate brother-bestfriend relationship.

_Seven Minutes._

"So, uh, I guess we should kiss now, huh?" Phineas says. He tries to smile, even though Isabella might not even see it in this dark, dark closet.

"Yeah, I guess so." Isabella says. "You know, this doesn't have to mean anything. It's just part of the game."

"Y-yeah. Yeah, I know. It's just my first, that's all." He closes the distance before Isabella says anything to make him more nervous. The kiss was short and chaste, and Phineas found out that Isabella's lips taste like strawberries. "Wow," he breathed out. "... Wow."

Isabella smiles, 'cause she really can't help it, even when in the back of her mind she hears the cracks in Ferb's splintering heart. It's just a game, anyway. There's still six more minutes of heaven left before she has to face the music.

_Selective._

It shouldn't have surprised him that Candace, of all people, would be the one lecturing him about romance and love. I mean, after all. It's _Candace_.

"Just tell him already," Candace says. "It's not like he's going to reject you."

"You don't know that," Ferb says.

"And neither does he," Candace rolls her eyes. "He's not _that_ oblivious, you know. His attention's just a little selective, that's all. Maybe if you steered his attention a little bit, he'll come to his senses."

_Black._

"You're dating Vanessa?"

"You should have seen that coming, Phineas."

"Well, yeah. You're right. Just. I didn't really expect that to happen _now_."

"You have a problem with Vanessa?"

"No! She's good. I just thought you'd wait a while, that's all."

_Bed._

It's not like he hasn't felt Ferb's naked torso before. But it's usually _him_ who climbed on the other's bed when he had nightmares. Not the other way around.

And they usually had PJ's on. Or a shirt at least. Phineas doesn't wake him up though. Ferb doesn't look like he realizes what he's doing anyway. He's drunk, if those bloodshot eyes says anything else. It's just… He wished he could sleep as peacefully as Ferb did. 'Cause for some reason, cuddling with Ferb makes him feel weird.

_Music._

He was just strumming his acoustic guitar one winter night when a thought occurred to him. "Hey Ferb, let's revive the band."

_Cooking._

"Isabella is awesome." Phineas says. "I mean, she can cook better than you, Ferb!" Because it's already a big achievement to be able to top anything Ferb does (even if it's just taking the trash out). Isabella grins, and Phineas smiles back at her.

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo._

Isabella wonders how Phineas came up with the lyrics of their number one (and so far, their only) hit song. Although Ferb helped with the lyrics, of course, but he's more inclined to create the music to accompany Phineas' words. Or maybe those were Ferb's words, and Phineas just translates them. Just like how Phineas voices out Ferb's thoughts.

She rounds the corner to their backyard and hears Phineas say, "Hey Ferb! Gitchee Gitchee Goo!"

"What?" Ferb says, a bit startled. But of course, he doesn't show it.

"Aw, c'mon Ferb. Don't you Gitchee Gitchee Goo me too?" Then he laughs, and Ferb laughs with him. And Isabella laughs too, because Phineas is finally realizing something, even if it's still a subconscious revelation. Later, Candace will tell her she's reading between the lines too much. But Isabella hopes Phineas proves his sister wrong.

* * *

><p>And… done! I wrote another one, although it didn't fit with everything else. But anyway, I'll throw it in here. Here's your extra. And if it's not too much, a review would be nice, please and thank you.<p>

Extra:

_Neon._

Irving dyed his hair hot pink one day, just because he theorized that bright hair colors might be the secret of his idols effortless contraptions and since-birth talents.

"Maybe… you should have used green instead?" His brother said, hiding his chuckles.


End file.
